The current state of the art of skateboarding may be observed on television featuring the X-Games and other events. Most of the genre in this vein of skateboard competition is acrobatic and ramp/pool riding aerials, demanding a lot of balance, spatial awareness, and speed judgment agility. Gymnastics strength moves, skills and balance are not woven into the repertoire of the contestants as the level of Olympic-class training and discipline of an early age to master a high-level of gymnastic performance, is unfamiliar to the vast majority of recreational skaters. As a result, the style of freestyle gymnastics skating has not been developed or is as aesthetically exciting as big aerials on pools and ramps that are visibly pleasing to the gallery at the X-Games.